marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraven The Hunter (Alyosha Kravinoff, Watcher Datafile)
KRAVEN THE HUNTER Alexei Sergeevich "Alyosha" Kravinoff public Alyosha Kravinoff, often referred to as Al, is the illegitimate son of the infamous Kraven the Hunter. Unlike his brother Vladimir, also known as the Grim Hunter, Al was raised in the jungle far from his father and family. After learning of his fathers suicide he traveled to New York in order to learn more about the father he barely knew. Alyosha dressed in his father’s costume and paid a visit to his uncle Dimitri Smerdyakov, also known as the Chameleon. Due to his uncanny resemblance to his father, his uncle Dimitri mistakenly thought his nephew was his cruel half brother Sergei risen from the grave. Dimitri eventually reveals the truth about the long dysfunctional legacy of the Kravinoff family and described his fathers exploits and characteristics. Learning about his family and his father led him to Alyosha adopting the alias of Kraven the Hunter. Alyosha is again mistaken for his father by the witch and voodoo expert Calypso, who was a former flame and ally to the original Kraven. She seduced Al believing him to be his father, but Al took advantage of Calypso, then cast her away, which humiliated and enraged her. Al began to follow in his father’s footsteps by attacking Spider-Man. The two had several altercations but things changed when Alyosha began wreaking havoc by riding a bull elephant across the rooftops of Manhattan in order to draw out Spider-Man. During their battle Al hits Spider-Man with a poisonous dart that knocks him out cold. In a strange turn of events, Spider-Man awakes in the Kravinoff mansion with his wounds tended to and Al acting quite civil. Al explains, he only attacked Spider-Man in order to experience what his father had, in an attempt to feel close to his father. He admitted he barely knew his father, barely knew of civilization and felt he was more beast than man. He wanted to know more of his father, so he begged Spider-Man to tell him about Kraven. The lesson about Kraven was interrupted by the return of Calypso. She blew up the Kravinoff estate accompanied by a tribe of savages that served the original Kraven. The explosion killed all but one of Alyosha's animals, his lion Gulyadkin. The loss enraged Al, so he and Spider-Man teamed up to battle Calypso and her army of savages. In the end, with Spider-Man already absent from the Estate, Alyosha mercilessly murders her and kills the defeated tribesmen. Alyosha changed considerably when he adopted a more relaxed personality and travelled with his pet wolf, Nickel. As "Al", a suave, witty ladies' man, Aloysha began dating Timber Hughes, an aspiring actress. Al sought to help Timber's career in Hollywood by becoming a director. Despite celebrity connections, Al's efforts were stonewalled by arrogance, greed and corruption within the Hollywood elite. Forced out of Hollywood by the powerful Rothstein brothers, Al was beaten, while Timber was brutally raped. Both Al and Timber exacted vengeance, defeated another half-brother, Ned tannengarden, then left Hollywood to pursue heroics in New York City. At some point afterwards, Alyosha apparently went into business selling clothing and accessories that were supposedly made from the hides of various animal-themed superheroes and villains. Alyosha was taken to Battleworld with Gravity and Venom to be a part of the Beyonder's experiments on human combatants. Kravinoff began experimenting with his father's jungle serum for the purpose of enhancing his own natural superhuman powers. The serum caused him to become mentally unstable. In his deranged state, Kravinoff wound up creating a type of "zoo" filled with various kidnapped animal-themed superhuman beings. His victims included Bushmaster, Gargoyle, Tiger Shark, Aragorn, Mongoose, Rhino and others. Eventually, the Punisher was able to free Kravinoff's prisoners but Kravinoff himself managed to escape to the Savage Land. Alyosha retained his mutant powers after M-Day. Alyosha later returned to New York to help his half-sister Ana and stepmother Sasha by hunting Kaine. He was present at the ritual where Sasha sacrificed Mattie Franklin as part of a revival ritual that resurrected his half-brother Vladimir as a humanoid lion-like creature. After the Kravinoff Family was defeated by Spider-man and his friends, Alyosha alongside the remaining Kravinoff Family members escaped to the Savage Land. Alyosha abandoned his family after Kraven killed Sasha and Vladimir. In an attempt to impress their father Kraven, Ana pursued Alyosha with the intent of killing him in exchange that he trained her in order to rebuild the Kravinoff Family. Alyosha is a mutant that possesses various superhuman attributes, most of which are similar to those possessed by his father. It is possible that Kraven's frequent ingestion of his herbal potion to grant himself his powers is responsible for Alyosha's mutation. In addition to his father’s powers, Alyosha has demonstarated the ability to communicate with animals. Even without his augmented senses, Alyosha is a highly skilled hunter and tracker. He has also demonstrated formidable skills in both armed and unarmed combat. He is particularly skilled with using conventional firearms and older weapons such as blow guns, spears, axes, etc. For a time, Alyosha wore his father's lion vest, with embedded electro-shock circuitry. Alyosha often travels with his pet wolf, Nickel, and occasionally other exotic animals. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Collector of Exotic Animals, Kraven Legacy, Raised In The Jungle Power Sets PROGENY OF THE HUNTER Animal Control D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. Limit: Jungle Potion Boost. Spend a Mystic Potion resource to step up or double a Progeny of the Hunter power for the duration of the resource. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Progeny of the Hunter power, spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Progeny of the Hunter power by +1 for this action. SFX: Unerring Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Kraven's Prey complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Enhanced Senses is shutdown. Limit: Jungle Potion Psychosis. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from loss of control, or opponents that offend or mock you. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. GRIM HUNTER'S ARSENAL Enhanced Durability D8, Blast D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Blowdarts. When inflicting Hallucinogenic Drug or Paralyzing Poison complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Hunter's Knives. Step back the highest die in your attack action pool to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Lion's Head Vest. On a successful reaction to a close-combat attack action, create an Electric Shock, or Stunning Gas complication on your opponent with your effect die at no cost. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Grim Hunter's Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Kravinoff Category: Cosmic Strangers Category: Sinister Six